Just A Kiss Goodnight
by Usagi Carter
Summary: My own theme challenge, 120 total.  Main Characters will be Usa/Mamo
1. Set: Purprle, Theme: Beginnings

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Purple<br>Theme: Beginnings  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: May 31, 2011

Summary: While their lives have been anything but normal, the beginning is something she treasures above all else.  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crystal Tokyo  
>Character(s): UsagiNeo Queen Serenity

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth...not going all the way, and not starting.__"—Buddha_

**smtk**

They say beginnings are usually scary. Ever the optimist, I never believed that saying; couldn't see how a new adventure, a new beginning if you will, could ever be scary. They were exciting, the possibilities of what was to come. The chance to make another start, another impression - to undo the mistakes you've made. And then I got my memories back, the ones of a past where we'd had a hard but beautiful beginning.

Comparing that memory with how we started this time….it scared me witless. How could a clumsy, ditzy, less than average fourteen year old and an intelligent, witty, absolutely gorgeous eighteen year old hope to bridge the thousand year old gap that had separated a prince and princess destined to love one another through any lifetime? Our beginning in this time and place was anything but stellar.

I was just floating through life, carefree and unaware of anything outside the secure bubble of my family and friends. He was a lost, lonely soul who put up defensive walls to keep from getting hurt. The love the prince and princess shared had blossomed from a mutual respect and adoration of each other and their roles in that lifetime. In this time, we despised each other so much it was a wonder we could stand to be in each other's presence.

If I had known at the time exactly how many chances at a beginning we were going to get together, I'm not sure I'd have considered them good things. We've had more than our fair share of starts, and always, something seems to force us back to the beginning. When we defeated Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, I made the mightiest wish I could, wanting to live a normal happy life. The Ginzuishou interpreted it in a way none of us could have foresaw. Instead of getting my happy new beginning with my friends and beloved, it returned us to a year before, when none of us knew the others, where we were ignorant of the battles we had engaged in, in the changes that had forced us to grow up and seek out our destinies.

And when we finally got our memories back that time, the two of us were forced to endure another separation – this time caused by my beloved's future self – and finding out just what our future was going to look like. And then there was the arrivals of the Outer Senshi, the Deathbusters and the Dark Moon circus. Each time a change occurred it was like starting over again. The final straw for me was probably the arrival of Galaxia, Chaos, and the Sailor Stars. It happened right on the heels of my beloved going away to America, or so I thought.

So many times we've had to endure starting over and over again. Some would say we were extremely lucky to have so many chances, but for someone who lived each beginning, who remembers them all, it's like a broken record. All I've ever wanted was peace, justice, and love. I haven't always wanted to fight for it all, though I have learned to do so makes it all the more precious when you have it. The night we were crowned King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Earth, I made my beloved promise me something – that we wouldn't forget the sweetest beginning we'd ever had, that we wouldn't leave behind that purely normal first meeting. I didn't want to ever, ever forget the day I threw my horrible math test at him, nor did I want to forget the moment he called me Odango Atama, despite hating that nickname with a passion only surprised by my love for him.

Because underneath the rebirth of an ancient prince and princess, past the masks of two superheroes fighting to defend the world from evil, inside the hearts of an immortal king and queen, there was simply two people – a beautiful young blonde girl with her head in the clouds and a handsomely mysterious black haired man who liked to tease her. Of all our beginnings, that one is simply my favorite, because it wasn't dictated by destiny; Usagi and Mamoru were simply two young people who met under unique circumstances and fell in love with each other before they ever learned about their ancient pasts or their fantastic futures. They were simply mortals; it was not an extraordinary meeting, it was just a normal beginning that had magical and anything but ordinary results.


	2. Set: White, Theme: Faith

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: White<br>Theme: Faith  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: June 5, 2011

Summary: She was so clueless to why they believed in her that it amazed him to the core as he tried to explain…  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post Sailor Stars  
>Character(s): UsagiMamoru

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

P.s. - thanks Wolfie for pointing out the spelling mistake ;)

**smtk**

"_When you have come to the end of all the light that you know and are about to drop off into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing one of two things will happen: there will be something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly." – Patrick Overton_

**smtk**

I knew it was going to be one of those days the second she walked in the door. Don't get my wrong, I love spending time with my Usako, but I've actually never met a more curious and thought provoking girl-child than her, except perhaps Chibi-Usa. But that just proves how much she's her mother's daughter, but I digress. Despite my beloved's normally childish behavior, particularly when we're around her friends, when it's just her and I, the depth of her maturity shines through in some of the most unexpected ways.

Like I said, I knew it was going to be one of those kind of days. She didn't come charging in through the door like a starting tackle for the Pittsburgh Steelers, I didn't get my usual rib-crushing, squeeze the breathe out of me hug, and she wasn't bubbling over in her effort to share the day's events with me. Granted, it was only one in the afternoon on a Saturday, and therefore she hadn't been up very long, but still. My Usako is always happy, is always chattering; she is the epitome of bubbly. Except for those times when I know she's going to say something surprising. It appeared that this was going to be one of those times.

After getting us both something to drink, I settled on the couch with her, my arm around her tiny shoulders while she lay against me, head on my chest, her legs tucked up under her long skirt. She held her tea carefully, her eyes stuck on the rising steam, her voice stubbornly quiet. As much as I love the mature, quiet side of her, my sixth sense was coming through loud and clear that something was wrong. "Okay, you're starting to worry me," I spoke, leaning over to brush my lips against her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" she softly responded, sipping from her tea.

"I didn't hear you coming down the hall, you weren't hopping around when you came through the door, and I didn't get my normal break-my-ribs hug. Something's wrong, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm fine, honestly," she retorted, her eyes still on her tea. "Besides, as some people have pointed out, my constant movement, the flying tackles and the louder than it should be voice are not lady like and definitely not the sign of a mature woman."

"No, they're not, but they're your trademarks, Usako, and just a few of the many things I love about you," I bluntly told her, reaching over to lift her chin very gently with my hand. "Talk to me, beloved."

I not only hear the heavy sigh she lets out, I can see it and feel it. Her face is pensive and a bit confused. "The girls and I had a discussion this morning, and it got me to thinking…."

"About?"

"Faith. Not the religious kind, mind you. But you know, the kind you have in things outside of yourself like your friends, your family, people in general."

I know I looked a little taken aback, and probably really confused, as I cocked an eyebrow at her. While none of us are as religious as Rei-chan, or perhaps she's more spiritual than religious, all of us believe in a higher power. How could we not after everything we've lived through? So I guess in a sense, it's surprising for me to know that Usako was contemplating that kind of faith. "And?"

"I guess I'm just curious about it, in that the girls said of all the things they had the most faith in, it was destiny, and me, surprisingly."

My eyes widened at that tone her voice took on. It's almost as if she doesn't understand why her friends have any faith in her. My gut reaction to that tone is to ask her why she thinks they shouldn't but in a way, I can see where she's coming from. She hasn't exactly been the model soldier, princess, or student over the years. And yes, we've all teased her without end about it, but really, when it comes down to what matters, there isn't anyone else I would have more faith in, like the girls, then her.

"Why do you seem so surprised by that? Of course they believe in you."

She shakes her head and sets her tea down on the table in front of us. "See, I knew somehow you weren't going to understand it either. The girls couldn't understand why I didn't get why they have so much faith in me. I guess what I'm saying is, why me? There are so many other things out there that they could have faith in than me. Destiny I get, because look what following it has done for all of us, but me?"

Some days it's hard to believe this bright child, I mean young woman, was real. She had no idea why her friends held such a deep rooted belief in her? Seriously? "Usako…."

"I'm nothing special, Mamo-chan; just a normal, simple girl who loves her friends and family," she told me earnestly, looking up with those innocent, big blue eyes I adore so much.

"Beloved, you are far from normal and simple," I chuckle, watching her face scrunch up as she stares at me. "You, my love, are extraordinary, in every way. I can see why the girls believe in you so much, because I have that same faith."

"But I don't understand why. I've not given you any reason…"

I moved a finger up to lay lightly against her lips to shush her. It amazes me how humble she is; that she doesn't realize how much she's done for all of us. She sees it simply as what she's supposed to do, not something out of the goodness of her heart and soul. "Usako, you are our hope, our light. You are the reason we fight; not because this world has ever given a damn about us, because it really hasn't, but because you love us, each and everyone of us, for who and what we are, not what you think we should be. You're the one who gives us encouragement when we don't think we can go any more, you're the one who volunteers to lend a helping hand. If we're sick or hurting, you're that shoulder we cry on or the one who takes care of us," I whispered into her hair after I pulled her to me.

"You drew a group of the most unlikely people together and forged with them bonds which no one else has ever dared – you took a bunch of lonely souls and gave them a family. Fighting for our world? We did that because you believed in the goodness of the people, in what was right from wrong. Through it all, you've been the one we've always depended on. Your utter belief in the goodness and light of people has given us a brighter outlook on everything. You've never given up, even when it looked so hopeless the rest of us were ready to just fold. Your determination to make yourself better, even when you're already perfect in our eyes, is commendable."

I could feel her warm tears splashing down on my hand, which cradled her cheek. I titled her head back and stared into the face of the one I loved so much. "You are our hope, Usako, for a much better world than the one we're in. Because you believe, we do too. That's why the girls have faith in you, because you've made miracles happen."

"Mamo-chan!" she cried out softly, burying her face in my chest while I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"So long as we have you, this world, this life, it's worth fighting for, worth suffering for. You make it a better place for all of us. That's where our faith comes from."


	3. Set: Orange, Theme: Silence

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Orange<br>Theme: Silence  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: June 24, 2011

Summary: The silence that followed Usagi's three word declaration spurns Mamoru into action  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: AU Season 1  
>Character(s): UsaMamo

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart." – Annon._

**smtk**

In the months since their first fateful meeting, through all the verbal battles they had endured, she'd never once uttered the three words that now hung in the absolute silence of the arcade. He'd gone too far again, knew with every fiber of his being he'd gone too far. She stood in front of him, tears streaming down her usually sunny face, gorgeous crystal eyes rimmed red, her whole body trembling from head to toe. The words hurt far worse than the slap she'd delivered to his once smirking countenance. His hand was cradling his cheek while his heart was shattering. He'd never thought she'd ever take him seriously when he was teasing her, never considered that he was doing more damage to an already fragile vision of her self.

The silence was deafening to him, because it allowed the words she'd said to resonate over and over again. _"I HATE YOU."_ He couldn't help but stand there and blink in denial. In all her adventures, in all the teasing everyone always engaged in with her, and even after some of the heinous things Rei had said to her, she'd never ever once uttered those three words. Hell, she'd never said them to him before. And so, the silence stretched out more, breaking his heart into a thousand tiny pieces. Any hope he'd had for getting her to say another set of three tiny words went right down the drain.

"Are you happy now, Mamoru-san?" she finally broke the eerie silence that was draped around the two of them, the rest of the arcade looking on in avid interest and quite a bit of shock. "Is that what you wanted? To finally push me so far way? Do you honestly hate me so much that you wanted me to return the feeling?" she snapped at him, more rebellious tears leaking down her face.

He could only stand there and stare at her, his eyes and mouth wide as she continued to shake in front of him. "Odango…"

"For the last time, don't call me that. I have a name, for the love of the Gods, use it!" she cried out before she snatched up her bag and ran from the arcade, her sobs echoing out around him, shattering the pall that had fallen over the arcade.

Motoki stood behind the counter, rag forgotten in his hand as he stared at his best friend. Rei, Makoto and Ami watched until she was no longer visible before turning their eyes to him. The tall Amazon made a step toward him before he turned and fled, the silence following him.

He didn't know what made him decide to go after her, he didn't know if it had been the awful eerie silence that had followed those three cursed words or the unnatural stillness o the arcade after she'd fled. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him to have someone say that to him; but then, he surmised, no one else was Usagi. No one else had brought sunshine into his life the way she had, or had challenged him to rethink his beliefs the way she had. And then there was the pesky problem of the fact that, despite having no memory of feeling it as a child, nor as an adult, he knew without a shadow of doubt that he was in love with her. So, with much denial, he finally admitted to himself why he left the arcade as if the hounds of hell were chasing him – he knew he had to repair the damage to both his heart, and her own.

It didn't occur to him until he was standing on a bustling street corner five blocks from the arcade that he really had no clue where she'd gone. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and began making his way toward the one place he was always able to find comfort – the park.

He walked the familiar paths, and again noticed how quiet it seemed, especially for a Saturday afternoon. There were very few people in the park, certainly no children, and not even the birds were making noise. It was as if nature itself was conspiring against his actions and trying to make him feel guilty. Closing his eyes, he felt a familiar tug on his soul – it was Sailor Moon. It wasn't as strong as when she was battling a youma, but it was there, in the back of his mind, tugging at him. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself and then followed the pull.

The dark haired upperclassman found himself going off the main path, traveling through a large section of weeping willow trees, and then stopping at the edge of the lake. Sitting there under a willow that was perched on the water's shore, was none other than his Odango Atama. It startled him momentarily to find his bond to Sailor Moon had somehow drawn him to his odangos-haired goddess. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't about to question it.

Strolling over, he quietly sat on the ground next to the silent young woman. She wasn't crying crocodile tears or sobbing her heart out as she was often known to do. No, she was sitting there, legs tucked under her skirt, a trail of tear tracks on her face. She didn't acknowledge his presence, merely kept looking out at the still surface of the lake before her. Looking at her profile, he could see the tears still pooling in her crystalline blue eyes. Despite the fact that she was upset and that he had obviously hurt her, he couldn't help but admire how damn beautiful she looked.

They sat there, nary a word shared between them, each lost in their own thoughts. When for the first time in his life Mamoru felt uncomfortable saying nothing, he took a deep breath and turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

She stared at the water while he waited for her to say something, never one realizing he was holding his breath. "Do you know what for?" she softly asked, her eyes still gazing out over the placid surface of the lake.

"I was only teasing," he murmured, his eyes watching her like a hawk.

"If you don't know what you're sorry for, then don't apologize," she bit out, closing her eyes while she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I never meant to make you hate me."

She turned tear-soaked eyes in his direction. "You just don't get it, do you? I don't mind the teasing, I don't mind the nicknames most of the time, what I mind is the fact that you keep pushing me away. I've tried, millions of times, to make friends with you and you just keep pushing me away. It's bad enough that you don't want to be friends with me, but you've already taken the one part of me I'll never get back, at least not completely."

His confusion was so evident in the bitter quiet that followed her statement. "Usa…"

"I've been in love with you for months, but you don't notice," she choked out. "I've done everything I could to prove to you that you're safe with me, but either you don't see it or you just don't want to. I can't take it anymore; I can't take feeling broken and empty anymore, Mamoru-san."

She stunned him into silence with her heartfelt confession. "Usa…." he started, reaching out to her for the first time with her absolutely aware of what he was doing. Usually when he touched her, she didn't realize he was doing it. He gently curled his fingers around her chin and turned her head toward him, his eyes full of wonder. In the stillness of the park it felt like he was on the edge of finally getting everything he'd ever wanted, all he had to do was allay her fears of him not loving her back. "Usagi."

"Look, I know it was stupid to hang on this long, but I just wanted…" she got out before the sobs started full force. Quietly, while tears gathered in his eyes, he reached out and drew her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. They sat there while she tried to stop the flow of tears that continued as a sign of a nearly broken heart and he reveled in the feeling that she loved him. He rocked her back and forth in the soothing, calming, serene setting of the park, until her sobs at last turned to hiccups and he could think clearly.

Deciding on a course of action, Mamoru brought his hand up and gently tilted her head back, his deep navy eyes staring into her light blue ones. With nary a word, he leaned forward and gently rubbed his lips against her own. She gave a startled gasp even as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into him. Their kisses varied in intensity, going from caresses that felt as light as butterfly to ones that left both of them panting heavily and their lips feeling bruised and tingly. Finally, when air became a necessity, Mamoru pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Usagi stared at him and watched him lick his lips and smile. "Usako…" he breathed, watching her eyes fill with so much happiness he could feel it vibrating through her.

"Mamo-chan," she murmured back, leaning forward to nudge his nose with her own, her tone telling him she could hardly believe what was happening. He grinned and sat up, tucking her head under his chin, his arms wrapped around her. They sat there, staring at the lake's calm surface, both of them thinking how different this bout of silence was compared to when Mamoru had first arrived.


	4. Set: Green, Theme: Scars

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Green<br>Theme: Scars  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: June 24, 2011

Summary: Their physical scars heal, but what about the emotional ones?  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: AU Post Sailor Stars  
>Character(s): ReiUsagi

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_The soldier, above all other people, prays for peace, for he must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and __**scars**__ of war.__"—Douglas MacArthur_

**smtk**

She grimaced watching Ami patch up yet another wound Usagi had suffered in battle. Mamoru held the petite blonde's hands, whispering words of love to her, while Ami finished stitching the wound that criss-crossed from Usagi's right shoulder to her left hip. Minako and Makoto were off to the left of where she sat on the floor, each of them bandaging various wounds themselves, while she wrapped her ankle up good and tight.

Mamoru and Ami were the only two not injured, as the pair had only made it to the battle just as Usagi was finishing off the youma and the girls were already down for the count. When Usagi couldn't hold back a scream, the blood curdling sound of her best friend's pain brought a rush of tears to Rei's eyes. They had not succeeded in protecting her this time, and now their Princess was about to pay the price.

"I want you to transform back into Sailor Moon," Ami commanded softly. "You're going to have to sleep powered up for the night; it's the only way to keep that wound from scarring too badly."

Scars.

The word alone made Rei shudder. For all the injuries they had sustained over the years, they were lucky enough that their powers kept them from physically scarring. Rei knew they'd look like Frankenstein otherwise. And while the physical wounds always healed quickly, it was the emotional ones she was most worried about. For a Sailor Senshi, pain was life. For the Moon Princess, it shouldn't have ever been a word in her vocabulary, and yet, Usagi had suffered the worst over the years, both physically and emotionally.

It was one of the most interesting mysteries Rei had ever known; how Usagi managed to keep such an upbeat attitude despite all she had been through. The only reason the rest of them were able to go on as they did, when all they sometimes wanted to do was lay down and quit was because no matter what, Usagi had never given up. She bore the emotional scars, left each and every time she transformed, like a true warrior. It was one of the things Rei had always admired about her friend, not that she'd outright tell her that, but she did. Just from her relationship with Mamoru alone, the blonde haired bunny carried enough scars to disfigure the most hardened person right to the core. Add in the ones she'd gotten from each of the senshi, though not always inflicted on purpose, and all the ones from a lost life as a powerful princess, and it was a wonder Usagi wasn't more messed up.

Granted, they all had issues. Makoto and Mamoru had both lost their parents, and Mamoru had the added issue of not remembering them, she herself had lost her mother at an early age and had a father who didn't care, Ami's father was no longer in her life and her mother worked long hours at the hospital so Ami barely saw her, and Minako sought attention to replace the affection she should have gotten from her parents. But Usagi, she had a normal, happy childhood and family. She was bright and shinning, so much so that no one who didn't truly know her could see past the facade.

Physical wounds healed, particularly if you were a senshi, but the emotional and mental ones didn't always heal as nicely. For all the power the girls and Mamoru carried, Rei knew, they weren't able to keep their princess from having pain inflicted on her. And yet, at the core of who she was, Usagi refused to give up her outlook on life. Had it changed, been skewed by all the things she'd had to suffer through? Yes, it probably had, but the only way Rei could tell was by the maturity the Senshi of Justice showed each and every time she went through something. Instead of bemoaning the problems that seemed to plague her, Usagi used each as a lesson and moved on, grew from what happened. In that way, Rei compared Usagi's ability to deal with the upheaval the same way the Silver Crystal, in battle, continued to pulse with the power Usagi poured in it to accomplish her greatest feats. And if anyone other than Rei understood the depths of her power, it was Mamoru, who was currently lying on the bed in the guestroom at the temple beside Usagi, his hand holding hers tightly, his eyes closed.

Rei could see the waves of power rolling off the Prince of Earth as he dug down deep for the cooling, healing energy that his planet could provide for his princess. And maybe, Rei surmised, that was part of the reason Usagi had weathered the storms so well. Perhaps, Mamoru was the reason she was able to avoid the kind of scarring that would leave another person wishing for death – his love provided Usagi with a pillar of strength. Imperfect as he was, he kept it all real for her, kept her from dropping into a depression or despair so deep she'd never free herself. He was her shield against the world that sought to knock her down, to leave an imprinted scar on her soul.


	5. Set: Silver, Theme: Dreams

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Silver<br>Theme: Dreams  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: July 9, 2011

Summary: Like so many times before, dreams were an issue for them…  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post Sailor Moon R Crystal Tokyo  
>Character(s): UsaMamo

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_There are some people who live in a dream world, and there are some who face reality; and then there are those who turn one into the other._" _- Douglas H. Everett _

**smtk**

In our dimly lit room, I sat in the corner in the rocking chair, Small Lady's little body cuddled close to mine. She'd woken some time before and had come in from her room, crying because of the nightmare. She'd been having them since she'd come home from the past, her young mind still adjusting to all she'd seen, done and learned. Trying not to wake my beloved, I settled in the rocker and attempted to do what I had done a thousand times in the past with my daughter, hoping the soothing motion of the rocking chair would calm her.

She's been in a deep sleep for nearly an hour, but I can see my beloved isn't have such a restful night. He's been tossing and turning for nearly forty-five minutes, and I can hear him mumbling in his sleep. Every so often, through our soul bond, I can feel the quiver of his heart. I figured out what was wrong about fifteen minutes ago, when he sat up suddenly and silently moved to the balcony. I could feel the fear, the terror, and the guilt coming off of him in waves of tangible power. Like father like daughter apparently. I quietly weaved sleep over my daughter, not wanting her to awaken as I moved her from my arms to my bed, and then moved to lay her in the center. Covering her with the sheet, I turned after a moment and padded toward the sheer curtains that were billowing in the breeze entering the open balcony doors.

He stood leaning against the railing, arms folded over his bare chest, his eyes on the horizon. His shoulders were slumped ever so slightly, something I hadn't seen happen to him since we were much, much younger. He looked and felt defeated in ways I could not completely comprehend. Everything we've been through has affected us a little differently, and while I understand what he went through, watching me frozen in crystal, I can't seem to understand why he's taking it so hard. He knew, when all of this began, exactly what was going to happen. It's not like he experienced what I did when he went away for school and ended up dead at the hands of Galaxia. I didn't disappear from his life the way he did mine all those years ago. "Mamo-chan?" I softly whispered, moving to press kisses up and down his spine while sliding my arms around his waist. I can feel him shudder when I bury my face against his skin, and his fingers begin lightly tracing up and down my arms.

"I know you're having a hard time figuring out what's wrong with me," he softly responded, causing me to smirk. I don't have to tug, yank, or pull things from him after all this time. I've learned to simply give him some space and eventually he'll tell me what's bugging him.

"It's not quite that," I whisper, leaning against. "I'm more trying to figure out why it's bothering you so much."

He whipped around in my arms then, his eyes narrowed and the look on his face accusatory. "Bothering me?" he bit out, causing me to back up and fold my own arms over my chest.

"Mamo-chan, Small Lady was safe; you know she was," I start, knowing just how much fear for our child he carried after having sent her to the past. "You know very well Setsuna would have moved heaven and earth to keep her that way."

There are tears n his eyes and I can't help but feel my heart break as he blinks them away. "Serenity…."

I bite down on my tongue, knowing he's angry with me right now. He never calls me Serenity unless he's pissed beyond belief. "Mamo-chan, we're fine. We survived the Black Moon assault, our daughter has grown up, I'm still drawing breath, and the girls are healing. You held it all together," I point out to him, knowing he doesn't think so. In his dreams, ne nightmares, he feels as if he dropped all the balls he'd been juggling.

"I nearly lost you," he uttered, my soul crying out at the pain radiating from his. "I knew we'd beat them, I knew you'd be okay, but there was always the chance that something would change what I knew. And those damn dreams!"

And now we're at the root of the problem. It was something as young Senshi we weren't told about during our visit to the future. Yes, we knew King Endymion had sent Mamoru nightmares of my death on our wedding day. What we hadn't known was that Endymion had been experiencing the dreams himself for months prior to the attack of the Black Moon without telling anyone. And he'd been unintentionally broadcasting them to Mamoru until he'd realized what was going on. He knew how I felt about him continuing to send them even after he realized what was happening.

It hit me just then – despite what we'd known about my breaking out of my crystalline prison, there was always the possibility that something could change and I could have died. I felt ashamed for having been so remiss in realizing how terrified he'd have been during those months where we were cut off from each other so completely. I had known, as a teenager, deep down in my heart and soul, that he'd been gone the moment Galaxia had taken him. Unable to deal with his death, I had merely blanked it out and assumed he just hadn't wanted to communicate with me when he left for school. How much worse was it for him, to stare at my body, day after day, and not know if everything would turn out the way it was supposed to?

I felt like crawling into a hole and disappearing. It had been years upon years since we'd had to battle so hard for our lives and everything we loved, I'd forgotten what it was to have to fight for it. But Mamo-chan hadn't. He'd been remembering everything, experiencing the dreams that had so shaken both of us as teenagers, right down to the very core. All of a sudden I knew why Mamo-chan took it so hard. His dreams always had a way of coming true, particularly his nightmares. It's no wonder he'd been so set on trying to strengthen his younger self after he realized what was happening around him.

I dashed the few feet between us straight into his arms, my face turned up to rest against the side of his neck. His arms tightened around me, holding me as close as we could be with clothes on. "Mamo-chan," I murmured, my lips caressing the side of his neck.

"I'm so scared to lose you, Usako," he murmured.

"Weren't you the one who told me we shouldn't be ruled by our fears? That our dreams and our nightmares are merely the possibilities of what could happen?"

"Beloved…."

"Tomorrow, I want you to do something for me," I spoke, watching him look down at me. "I want you to go to Elysion. I want you to stay for a few days, let Helios take care of you." I can see the dread in his eyes at the idea of being separated from me again, especially so soon. "Please, Mamo-chan; you need this. He's the only other person I know who can balance you out other than me. You need a break, some peace and quiet."

He nods and rests his head on top of mine. I know that Helios will help him figure out the meaning of his dreams and his nightmares and help him understand that while some may be portents of what's to come, most of them are merely his own fears manifesting. When he comes back, his dreams will be peaceful and healthy again, instead of terrifying.


	6. Set: Gold, Theme: Walk Away

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Gold<br>Theme: Walk Away  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: July 9, 2011

Summary: It was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make…  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post Stars  
>Character(s): MamoruUsagi

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_Some choices we live not only once but a thousand times over, remembering them for the rest of our lives." - Richard Bach_

**smtk**

It was the hardest thing I have ever, ever done in my life; which is saying a lot, considering I've done a lot of hard things over the years. In fact, I would even venture to guess this was, for me, harder than breaking up with Usako due to dreams from my future self or making my original decision regarding this phase of my life. Just when this were getting to a peaceful, normal place in our lives – Galaxia and Chaos were defeated, the world was safe, and the Starlights had gone back to wherever it is they came from – I made one of the hardest decisions of my life.

I decided to walk away from it all, again, and see what I could make of myself in the States. The first time I made the decision, months ago, it was with an innocent thought that I would go, Usako would be safe here with the girls, and I'd come back ready to finally start working on our life together. Unfortunately for me, that decision was ripped out of my hands thanks to Galaxia. And I know the girls all figured, especially Rei and Minako, I'd stay put after what we'd been through. In fact, I'm pretty sure even the Outers assumed I wouldn't go. But somehow, deep down, I think Usako was expecting it. It kills me to know she was already preparing herself for me to leave again, when I was still wavering over the choice.

"_I'm a big girl now, Mamo-chan. I can survive whatever comes my way," she softly whispered as we lay on my bed, the sheets covering our nude bodies to the waist. Her hands were tucked under her cheek, her big blue eyes staring directly into mine. I had one arm tucked under me and the other wrapped around her, holding her close to me._

"_I know you are, and I'm well aware of the fact that you can handle anything, Ms. Moon," I teased gently, watching a small smile dance across her lips. "I'm just scared that if I go again…"_

"_I'll be here when you get back," she responded. "I'm not going anywhere, but you need to do this for you, and I'm not going to stand in your way, no matter how much I want you with me always."_

"_I know, Beloved," I uttered, blinking back the sudden onslaught of tear. It's something I have only ever really done in her presence._

_She finally reached out and touched my face, as if she were memorizing every detail of it, as she wiped away the wetness from my cheeks. "Come what may, we'll deal with it when and if we have to."_

Part of me sincerely wished she'd begged me to stay, but deep down, I knew after that conversation she wouldn't. Usako has always, always put our dreams, our hopes, and our desires before her own. She's encouraged her friends to follow their own paths, even if it means they'll be leading them away from her. I knew she would do no less with me, and still, it killed me inside to pack my bags again and walk away from her. Part of me wondered if in the time I was gone, things would change so drastically that when I came back, I wouldn't have been the only one to walk away.

There's an old saying, that if you love something enough, set it free, if it comes back to you, it was always meant to be, if not, it was never yours to begin with. One of my biggest fears in leaving my life in Tokyo was that perhaps Destiny and the Future weren't as certain as I always believed, and that the life I was told, at eighteen, I would someday lead was all a beautiful dream.

My fears were unfounded, because two years later, when I got off the plane at the airport, I experienced the best feeling in the world. Standing not far from my gate, were a group of much loved faces. Motoki and Reika stood off to one side, while the Senshi were to the other. And smack dab in the middle, wearing a pink tank top and a blue jean mini skirt was the loveliest vision I have ever, ever seen. She'd grown in my absence, both physically and emotionally, but she was right there, right where she promised me she would be. I may have had to temporarily walk away from the life we had been building, but I knew she never had, and never would.


	7. Set: Black, Theme: Regret

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Black<br>Theme: Regret  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: July 19, 2011

Summary: She was too late to tell him…and it was something they'd both regret  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: AU Season 1  
>Character(s): Usagi<p>

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_People so seldom say I love you and then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you, it doesn't mean I know you'll never go, only that I wish you didn't have to." – Annon._

**smtk**

She sat in the girls' normal booth, her friends chirping excitedly around her, her eyes latched onto the couple at the counter. Her eyes were unseeing but for one thing – the two hands clasped together, and the sparkling diamond sitting on the left ring finger of the pretty brunette with deep brown eyes.

Her own light blue eyes were filled with tears that trickled down the smooth skin of her cheeks unheeded. Her friends weren't paying any attention to her at all, and really, even if they had been, she wouldn't have noticed. Her gaze was locked on the couple; and a striking couple they made. Her mind kept whispering that she knew this day would come, she just hadn't guessed it was going to come so soon. Her heart cried out at the injustice of it all, but really, she had no one to blame but herself.

Her life had been lived thus far with no regrets, and to know this was going to be the one she was going to carry forever tore at her. She'd finally worked the courage up, after months and months of verbal battles and spats, of constantly running into him at every turn, of dreaming about him every single night and wishing things could be different, to tell Mamoru how she felt about him. The only problem was, she'd waited too long to tell him and now she'd never get to.

He was engaged.

She'd walked in to the arcade that morning hoping to talk to Motoki and see if he could help her out and she'd been startled into silence when Motoki bleakly announced that Mamoru had proposed to someone the night before. Heck, she hadn't even known he was dating anyone, let alone serious enough to propose. It had taken all of two seconds for the tears to start, and Motoki had wrapped his arms around her, having known that she was crushing on the raven haired man for months. What's worse was, just as the girls had arrived, so too had Mamoru and his mysterious fiancée. He'd politely introduced the woman to the girls and then they'd sat at the counter while Usagi had, zombie like, sat down in the booth.

"Usa, you okay?" Rei's soft voice called in her ear, finally drawing her attention back to her friends. The others were watching her sympathetically, and she cringed. It startled her when she felt Rei reach out and gently wipe the tears from her face.

"He never once mentioned…." she couldn't finish the sentence, it only caused her lips to tremble. "It hurts. I was too stubborn…I waited too long….now he'll never know."

Ami reached across the table and took her hand while Makoto bit her lip and nodded. Minako looked almost as bad as Usagi as tears shimmered in her crystal blue depths. She had been the one to finally encourage Usagi to stop hiding from her feelings and tell the infamous upperclassman. The odango haired one knew her friend felt responsible.

"Usa…"Minako started, only to see Rei shake her head as Usagi turned her gaze back to Mamoru, who was leaning over and kissing the cheek of the woman next to him. Usagi let out a choking sob before she bolted out of the arcade, the girls calling after her. She never noticed the crushed look on Motoki's face, the snide one on Mamoru's fiancee's face, or the surprised one on Mamoru's.

**SMTK**

She sat on the dock, shoes off, one foot dangling in the water and the other pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around it. Her eyes were rimmed red and closed against the mid afternoon sun. The ache in her chest had eased, so that now it was only the ache of a broken heart instead of the terrible cries she'd let loose on her run from the arcade. She was tired, only wanted to sleep, but dreams, she knew, would bring no comfort.

'I should have known better, when I first felt like this for him' she scolded herself. 'I should have known not to fall for those deep blue eyes and that strong voice, and for the warm, comforting arms that always seemed to catch me when I klutzed out. It's not like he was ever mine to begin with, I shouldn't have hoped against what I knew in reality would never happen!'

She was so engrossed in her internal argument that she never saw the shadow that fell over her tiny body, never noticed the tall figure that sat down on the dock next to her. At least not until someone's thigh brushed her own, startling her out of her thoughts. Turning, she gasped and her eyes widened when she saw who was sitting next to her.

"You know, Odango, you're one hard girl to track down."

Usagi couldn't help it, she just stared at him, not sure what to say to him. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to breath before she found any words. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied, tilting his head to the side. She knew he was examining her carefully, and knew what he'd see. A flushed face, red rimmed eyes, tear tracks she'd unsuccessfully tried to rub away, and a set of trembling lips. She couldn't fathom what had possessed him to leave the arcade and come searching for her.

"Why?"

He reached out and laid his arm across her shoulders, bringing her to his side so he could lay his head on top of hers, a cheek resting against her odangos. "You ran out of the arcade sobbing and I don't think it was because of something the girls said or did. You worried me."

The broken pieces of her started to shatter further with the caring, worried tone his voice had taken. "I'm okay, really," she protested weakly, her head bowed. "I just got some bad news earlier and I just…I couldn't deal."

"Everything okay at home? With your friends?" he asked, reaching out to tip her chin up. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head, and then looked out over the lake. She didn't want to talk to him about this, didn't want to be seen as a childish teenager with a stupid crush on him. She knew she'd rather suffer in silence then be teased or pitied. "No, it's okay. There's nothing you can do, just something I have to learn to accept and move on from."

"Usa…" he murmured, his eyes narrowed as he turned her face back toward him.

"I really don't think it's appropriate for you to be touching me so intimately, do you? I wouldn't want to upset your fiancée." There was just enough bite in her voice to have him startling at her. There had always been an intimacy between the two of them given how many times they'd argued or run into one another. It wasn't quite a friendship but it was something much different than they shared with anyone else.

She could see him turning it over in his head, like a puzzle. "Usa."

"I should be going, it'll be dinner time soon and Mama will want me home," she hurried, reaching over to grab her shoes. He stood while she slipped them on, his face still showing his confusion. "Have a wonderful life, Mamoru-san."

He looked startled when she summed all the courage her tiny body could muster, stood on tip toe, and touched her lips to his. "Usagi!" he gasped softly.

"I love you," she choked in his ear before she took off running. She never looked back and never saw the look of absolute shock and heart breaking regret in Mamoru's expression.


	8. Set: Red, Theme: Jealousy

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Red<br>Theme: Jealousy  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: July 19, 2011

Summary: He's not jealous…..or is he?  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post Stars  
>Character(s): Mamoru<p>

Author's Note: Since I came up with a huge list of themes a couple years ago for a livejournal community I was once part of, I figured what better way than to get back into writing SM one theme at a time. There's a long list of the themes, twelve sets with ten themes each – that's 120 different themes. Each set is colored coded, but I may jump around, so pay careful attention to the themes ;). For a full list of the themes, you can visit my power rangers home page – it's under the "Fun Stuff" page. A link can be found on my profile. Or you can email me, I likes email ;)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment" - Annon_

**smtk**

He kept telling himself he wasn't the least bit worried that she was late. It was typical Usagi, he reminded himself. He knew Motoki was staring at him like he'd lost his ever-loving mind, and maybe he had. Two years ago he'd been a grouchy, lonely, successful college student with his eye on his future – making something of himself. It was amazing how much could change in two years. He had a family now, and knew some of what his future held for him. He had friends who meant the world to him. And he had her; though the little green monster that was sneaking into his brain at the moment was thoroughly testing that piece of non-negotiable information.

Usagi was over an hour late for their date, and he hadn't wanted to admit it, but he was angry and jealous for the reason of her lateness. She was saying goodbye to the Three Lights with the other senshi. 'I am not jealous! I'm not!' his heart screamed, yet his brain wouldn't let up. He knew the muscles in his jaw were ticking every few seconds and that his eyebrow was arched and that Motoki had just cleaned up the fourth shattered glass in the last hour because he hadn't been aware he'd been holding in his hand until he'd broken it.

He kept telling himself he wasn't jealous.

Deep down, he knew he was.

He'd been technically dead for several months. All the while Usagi had believed, he knew from their discussion the night before when they'd been laying in bed, that he'd just stopped wanting to be with her. He knew that Seiya had been there for her, protecting her, and had also been pursuing her. He was grateful that the Sailor Star had been taking care of his beloved when he couldn't, but a large part of him resented every day, every hour, every minute and second that Seiya had gotten to spend with his beloved when he himself couldn't be with her. It burned that she turned to the long haired man when it should have been him, when she shouldn't have had a need to turn to anyone but her beloved. It was another point of anger against the Galactic Senshi that he would have to learn to get over.

The fact was, for the first time in two years, he was doubting himself on a level he'd never before done. Despite Usagi's reassurances the night before, he felt like he was losing her. And this time it wasn't his fault. Forces outside himself had caused the rift between them. "You know, if you're just going to sit there and scare my customers away, can I suggest you either go home and sulk or tell me what the hell is wrong."

Lifting sorrowful blue eyes to his best friend, Mamoru fought for the right words. "Motoki…"

"He isn't you," the blonde man retorted firmly, eyes narrowed. "The entire time you were gone, even with him here, she only wanted you. Don't start doubting it now."

"She's late."

Motoki rolled his eyes at him. "She's always late."

"True, but never this late. Gods, I'm losing my mind over all this," he uttered, laying his forehead on the cool countertop. Motoki could only helplessly pat his shoulder. "I know in my heart, but I just can't get my head wrapped around it."

Motoki was about to say something when a loud noise, obviously a sports car, pulled up at the doors of the arcade. Both of them turned to see the doors open, Usagi bounding in before she turned and waved at Haruka before rushing toward the counter. "MAMO-CHAN!" she cried out, rushing straight into his arms.

He couldn't help but smile. Even feeling as he did, he would never turn down her affections; he'd already learned that lesson the hard way with the dreams his idiotic future self had sent and with the whole Fiore fiasco. "Usako," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry I'm late," she rushed on, lifting her head to kiss him. "I sorta spilled Minako's Kool Aid in my hair and had to go home and wash it out. And you know how long my hair takes to dry." He smiled at her, noticing that her hair did indeed smell like her shampoo, which she didn't use this morning when they'd had their shared shower.

"Next time, call me," he admonished gently. "I was starting to worry."

She nodded enthusiastically and grinned sheepishly. "So, is it too late to go to the museum?"

"No, but I've got another idea altogether," he whispered in her ear before he leaned closer and began nibbling on it. "Let's go back to my apartment."

"Bye Toki!" Usagi chirped happily as the pair made their way toward the door.

He had been jealous, he admitted to himself as they walked the way to his apartment, but he knew he didn't need to be anymore, because despite the fact that Usagi had leaned on Seiya while he was gone, she was still his, and still in his arms. She was still his Usako.


	9. Set: Blue, Theme: Rain

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Blue<br>Theme: Rain  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: September 24, 2011

Summary: After an argument, the powerful Crystal Queen attempts to overcome her fear…  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crystal Tokyo Post R  
>Character(s): Neo Queen Serenity  Neo King Endymion

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Author's Notes 2: I do apologize for the long wait between updates, but work has been busy and I went on a four day trip to Chicago and just had some relaxing time. I can't promise regular updates, but I am going to try.

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, sun without __rain__, but He did promise strength for the day, comfort for the tears, and light for the way."—anon._

**smtk**

She stood at the balcony doors, watching the rain drench the city in wetness. She always imagined that the city – the buildings, sidewalks, roadways, plants – everything – felt much cleaner after a good washing. Her crystal blue eyes closed tightly when she saw the flash of lightning in the gray nearly black clouds above. Her whole body clenched in a familiar spasm as thunder crackled seconds later, almost seemingly on top of the Crystal Palace. Her heartbeat had soared and panic rose in her chest and throat, but she fought them back down. Her childish, unnatural fear of lightning and thunder had caused her enough trouble over the years, particularly earlier that evening, and she was hell bent on getting over it once and for all.

It made no sense to her, it really didn't. One of her best friends and guardians controlled the element she was so terrified of, and when Mako-chan was near, she showed no fear; it was as if she knew the element couldn't hurt her so long as its mistress was in her presence. Eyes filling with incessant tears, she remembered her husband throwing that in her face during their argument earlier that night. She'd refused to step foot outside in the raging storm. Her, the all powerful Crystal Queen, frightened and sobbing because of the lightning; it was inconceivable, and yet, it was true.

Her beloved had never thrown it in her face before, not in the thousand years they'd been together. He'd always cuddled her and protected her, and yes teased her, but he'd never been angry about it before. Perhaps that's why her heart felt so utterly broken and why her pride beat at her to gather the courage to take this step.

She'd faced enemies much more terrifying than a bit of Mother Nature. By the Gods, she'd faced Galaxia and Chaos all on her own, with no one there to defend her. Why couldn't she get over her fear of lightning and thunder? With trembling hands, she pulled her robe tighter around her and then moved forward, pushing the balcony doors open. The wind and rain came rushing in at her, blowing the sheer curtains back away from the door. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and stepped through the doorway.

She had to be careful, as the balcony was slick with the torrential rain and she being a klutz, meant she could take a slide at any moment. Standing at the railing, her face turned to the sky, she felt the falling drops of water seemingly cleanse her. It felt good to be standing in the middle of the down pour. She made no sound when the thunder bellowed and the lightning flashed across the sky. No, she just bit her bottom lip and continued to stare up into the clouds.

A shiver ran through her, but she made no move to leave the balcony. Her nightgown and robe were soaked all the way through, and her skin was cooling so fast that she had goosebumps, but she was enjoying the rain. Reaching out a palm, she let the water drop into it, knowing that in each raindrop was an entire world separate from and yet apart of her own. The wind began to blow, a little harder than before, and as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the rain, she caught the pull of a call that was soul deep; her beloved was standing in the doorway watching her.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" he asked, stepping out from their room, and umbrella held above his head.

"Enjoying it," she murmured back, still hurt from their earlier argument. "I had to get over my fear of the lightning and thunder at some point, isn't that what you told me earlier?"

"Usako," he responded, his voice tight with remorse.

"You were right, I had to take this step, and I think I had to do it on my own," she announced, her voice wavering slightly as the thunder and lightning caught her off guard. Her whole body trembled as the water sluiced over her skin and clothes.

"Come inside, beloved," he reached for her, watching her jerk her shoulder away from him as she moved to grasp the balcony railing. "Usa, we've all got things we're afraid of. You took a huge step tonight, now come inside before you get sick, please," he dropped the umbrella, reached out and slid his arms around her waist, drawing her to him. "I'm sorry I got angry earlier."

She turned in his arms and stared at him, her own delicate limbs crossed over her chest. "You hurt my feelings. What's more, you made me feel as if what I was afraid of was petty compared to going out there in front of all those people and that I was embarrassing you. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I'd have been if I had to jump into your arms at dinner every time the thunder rolled?"

"Usa…"

"You know, I've done a lot of growing up in the last thousand years," she said through clenched teeth, watching his face darken. "I've gotten over being terrified of a lot of things, but this is the one that scared me almost as much as losing you or Small Lady scares me."

He leaned in, bringing one hand up to cup her face. As he stared deep into the eyes he loved so much, he saw exactly how much he'd hurt her. "You are the strongest person I know, in mind, heart, body and soul. There is nothing you can't overcome. I have watched you move mountains and create miracles, Usako. I just can't understand why this terrifies you so."

"I can't remember a time in this life when I wasn't scared of it," she murmured, unconsciously rubbing her cheek against his hand. "I have no problem with it when Mako-chan is near, or you're holding me, but by myself…."

Smiling, he tugged her against him, her soaked hair plastered to them both, her luscious curves visible through the nearly transparent robe and nightdress. "Come with me, I've got an idea how to get you past your fear," he whispered, leaning down so he could scoop her up into his arms, princess style. She gave a little gasp, not having expected his move, and wondered what his plan was as he carried her in out of the rain.


	10. Set: Yellow, Theme: Shiver

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Yellow<br>Theme: Shiver  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: September 25, 2011

Summary: sequel to Rain. The Neo King certainly gives his beloved a reason to shiver.  
>Rating: M (for adult situations)<br>Setting: Crystal Tokyo post R  
>Character(s): Neo Queen Serenity  Neo King Endymion

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**smtk**

"_Yes, I now feel that it was then on that evening of sweet dreams- that the very first dawn of human love burst upon the icy night of my spirit. Since that period I have never seen nor heard your name without a __**shiver**__ half of delight, half of anxiety." – Edgar Allan Poe_

**smtk**

She felt the goosebumps pimple her skin as he carried her from the rain soaked balcony into their bedroom. His face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his petal soft lips caressing the skin there, making her shiver in excitement. She felt his fingers kneading the muscles of her legs as he carried her toward their bed and she let out a tiny moan. "Mamo-chan," she murmured, feeling him gently nip the skin of her neck.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes, Usako." He carefully let her feet down, and groaned when her entire length slid down his, her softness a delicious contrast to his hardness. She closed her eyes and hummed as he reached up and drew the soaked, transparent robe off her shoulders, letting it land on the crystalline floor with a resounding flop. Her whole body trembled when his strong, smooth hands touched her shoulders, his fingers hooking in the thin straps of her nightgown before he drew them off, letting her nightgown slid down the slim column of her body, to drop in a heap at her feet with her robe.

His warm hands stroked up her sides, fingers skimming her breasts, and his mouth descended to hers, his tongue thrusting between her lips to tangle and stroke her own. She wasn't so lost that her hands remained still. Her delicate fingers came up, quickly unbuttoning his shirt before she reached for his shoulders and shoved it back off his body. Once his skin was visible, she began to stroke and caress his muscles, her fingers lingering on his nipples, which had puckered in a wave of arousal. "Usaaaaa…" he hissed before his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking strongly enough to leave a hickey.

"Mamo-chan…." she managed, her head tilting to the side to give him better access.

"I'm so sorry, Beloved," he whispered to her, his hands closing over her breasts, cupping them gently. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"Love you," she gave him the words she knew would make him shudder. "Make love to me, please?" she asked as she reached for the belt around his waist. She quickly pulled it off and then began to unbutton his pants, letting them fall down his legs before she began to tug on his underwear. He carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed, following her down as he did.

His lips skimmed her throat and shoulders before he moved across her chest, finally coming to her breasts, which were moving up and down with her erratic breathing. He wrapped his lips around one hard tip and began to nurse, causing her back to arch as she cried out in pleasure.

A thousand years together and still, each time with him was like the first time all over again. Her hands flew to the back of his head, fingers twining with the silky strands of his lavender tinted black hair. She held him to her breast, enjoying the feel of his tongue playing across her sensitive skin. "Mamo-chan!" she cried softly, her legs shifting, cradling his hips with her own, as she held him to her chest. "Please!"

He pulled back, resting on his forearms, his eyes looking down at her as she lay back on the bed, her eyes closed as her body shuddered. Leaning on one arm, he let his fingers on the other hand drift down her body; he cupped her breast, then slid down the contour of her ribs, fingers splaying across her flat, fit stomach before they began sifting through the blonde tufts that covered the juncture of her thighs.

She moaned aloud as his fingers slid through the very soaked outer lips of her sex before the tips found the tiny nub of flesh hidden within her folds. Her whole body jerked upwards, eyelids flashing open and showing off startled blue eyes, when he began to toy with her. Two fingers moved down her slit, lodging themselves in her opening while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit, drawing a deep, husky moan of pleasure from her. He moved his fingers in a steady, driving rhythm, in and out of her body, her hips snapping up in sync with him. Seeing her trembling, he leaned down and tongued her breast, before bitting and nipping it, causing her to arch against him again. "Usako, so beautiful," he murmured against her skin, enjoying her reactions to his touch.

A wicked grin crossed his features when, after only a few moments of playing her body like a well known instrument, he felt the signs of her climax. The inner ring of muscles that his fingers continued to caress began to tighten, her nipples peaked as tightly as he'd ever seen, and her breathing had sped up so that she was panting and moaning with every breath. Pressing his thumb into her firmer, he felt her body give a great shudder and then she was crying out in pleasure, her climax washing over her. He kept his fingers still within her until her muscles began to relax and he could move them. While she shivered and came down from her high, he moved alongside her, drawing her to his chest so she lay over him like a blanket.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, stroking her back lovingly as she panted against his chest.

"Yes, but I still want you," she responded quietly, warming his heart.

**SMSMSM**

Even with his beautiful wife draped over him and the sheets pulled up to his waist, the cool air from the thunderstorm outside made his skin prickle and caused both him and Serenity to shiver. It was the price he was willing to pay for her to sleep so deeply, despite the thunderstorm's presence. She hadn't thought about it once while they were together. Smiling down at her, he reached out with his power and gently shut the balcony doors, before he settled back down to sleep with her. He didn't think she was going to have any more problems with thunderstorms, at least not so long as he kept her occupied during them.


	11. Set: Gray, Theme: Help

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Gray<br>Theme: Help  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: October 31, 2011

Summary: One moment in time where a certain odango and our favorite baka bond of over math homework  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: AU Season 1  
>Character(s): UsagiMamoru/Motoki

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette, and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**Smtk**

_The purpose of life is not to be happy - but to matter, to be productive, to be useful, to have it make some difference that you have lived at all. - Leo Rosten_

**Smtk**

He'd been watching her for nearly four hours. He'd gone through six cups of coffee, and knew he was going to be wired for sound, and she still hadn't moved from her spot. It was Saturday, and instead of being off at the mall with her friends, she was tucked into a booth, out of the way of the screaming children and laughing teenagers who were spending their money on arcade games. He'd debated going over to bug her, but something about the way she was sitting, not to mention the stack of school books, notepads, and pencils around her warned him today was not the day to tease the pretty blonde.

"I have never, ever seen her look that depressed or lost," Motoki murmured, leaning against the counter. His voice was just low enough for Mamoru to hear. "It's Saturday, she shouldn't be cooped up doing homework."

"If she did it the rest of the week, she wouldn't be doing it on Saturday," he uttered back, turning from staring at the blonde haired beauty to staring at his grim best friend.

Motoki seemed, to him, to be mulling something over before he spoke. "She needs help."

"In case you haven't noticed, Ami-chan's tried, countless times," he pointed out.

His best friend's eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned. "Ami-chan uses words that even you and I don't understand sometimes, what makes you think Usa-chan has any better luck studying with her."

Mamoru gave a sour look as he picked up his cup and sipped. He had a stinging retort on the tip of his tongue, but when he closed his eyes, the pained expression on Usagi's beautiful face played across the backs of his eyelids and made his heart clench and throb in a painful way. There really was no winning against the agonized look, or the glare Motoki was aiming at him. "Fine. Another cup of coffe, Toki, while I go see if Odango can stand my company long enough to help her." Pushing away from the counter, he slowly made his way over to the booth.

He was both annoyed and alarmed when the odango-haired goddess didn't acknowledge his presence. She had her math book in her lap, a pad of paper and a pencil on the table, and her calculator to the side. He watched her for several seconds before realizing she hadn't written a thing on the paper and was, instead, staring at the book, her normally bright blue eyes filled with tears that just seemed to slowly run in rivets over her cheeks. He watched her eyes move over the instructions and then equations before going back over them. When she reached up to wipe the tears with the back of her hand, he felt his heart break for her.

He knew she wasn't stupid, she couldn't be with all the wicked things she came up with as insults; but he also knew some people just didn't do well in school with the forced memorization. "Usa," he murmured, sliding into the seat next to her, scaring her slightly. She looked up at him, opened her mouth, but he didn't let her say anything. "Come on, hand me your book so I can see what you're doing," he told her, gently taking it from her.

"Mamo…"

"Relax," he told her, reaching for her pencil as he looked at the instructions and then the problem. "So, you basically have to find the common number both sides of the equation can be divided by to figure out what X equals."

She looked down at the problem and then watched him write out the equation. He could see her thinking about what he'd just said before she took the pencil from him and carefully factored out the two numbers. He couldn't help but smile as she erased a number and rewrote another in its place before looking up at him. "Good. Now eliminate…" he started but she was already a step ahead of him.

When she hesitantly smiled up at him, he looked to see that she had an answer of two, which was the correct answer. "See, you can do this."

"It's so hard to understand the instructions…" she whimpered before more tears welled in her eyes.

"You're only going to get better at this the more you try. And that's what I'm here for, to make the big words understandable."

"Thank you," she uttered softly before leaning over and kissing his cheek. It was the tiniest of pecks, and she went back to her homework seconds later, but he was left, awestruck, staring at her.


	12. Set: Pink, Theme: Trust

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Pink<br>Theme: Trust  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: December 18, 2011

Summary: The others may doubt him, but she never would, he had her completed trust  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Season 1  
>Character(s): Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen<p>

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to http: / ablastfromthepast(dot)usagi-carter(dot)org / theme_challenge(dot)html (without the spaces)

Author's Note 3: My apologies on the long time between chapters, this one stumped me to no ends. I'm hoping to have some more out in the next week or so.

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

_"To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." – George MacDonald_

**smtk**

It was such a simple sounding word, but its depth and complexity were astounding. Luna had been harping on her for what seemed like months now to remember she could not use it in a positive light where Tuxedo Kamen was concerned. After all, as her advisor so readily pointed out, they didn't know what side he was on. Or more accurately, Luna didn't know what side he was on. She herself had no doubt, not with the way he constantly scooped her out of trouble, encouraged her to do her best, and generally was a pain in the butt to Beryl's Generals.

And right now, doing as the word suggested, was the only thing other than her stark fear she could think about. Mars, Mercury and Jupiter were still on the bridge, battling the ten youma that Zoiscite saw fit to grace them with and Tuxedo Kamen was on the edge above her, fighting against Zoiscite's constant attempts to keep him from getting to her. And what was she doing? She was currently hanging on for dear life. She and Zoiscite had been fighting while the others tried to destroy the youma and unfortunately, Zoiscite's sword had connected with her wand, shattering the sword and flinging the wand out of her grip, and toward the edge of the bridge.

In all her odango-headed insanity, she'd spun away from the Dark Kingdom general and had dove for her wand. Just as she'd grasped the handle her momentum carried her over the edge of the bridge, where she was currently hanging on by the tips of her fingers. She knew that in Senshi form, a drop from this height, especially in water, was going to hurt like hell. It wouldn't kill her, but she'd be limping and sore for a good long while. Only thing was, she didn't want to fall in the first place, not only because she didn't want to get hurt but because she also didn't want to end up in the water and come out looking like a drowned rat.

After hanging there for what seemed like forever, she felt her fingers finally go numb and her grip start to slip. She cried out in terror, gripped her wand in her free hand and clenched her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the water rushing up at her. She felt herself free-fall for all of two seconds before her arm was jarred so hard it made her cry out. She felt long, slim, gloved fingers wrap around her delicate wrist and both she and the man who'd grabbed her grunted in pain.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she cried out, staring up into his mask covered face. Through the white domino mask, she could see the deep ocean blue eyes that she'd learned to trust so explicitly.

"I've got you," he told her, his teeth clenched together as he reached his other hand down to get a better grip on her arm. "Just hang on."

She could only nod her head and stare up into those eyes as he tried to be as gentle as possible as he pulled her up. When she was back on the bridge, he drew her into his arms and sat with her in his lap, his arms tight around her as the pair of them tried to regain normal breathing. Laying curled against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her, all seemed right with the world again.

It wasn't something she could ever explain to the others. He'd been with her from day one, always leaping in at the right time to keep her from being seriously injured. He didn't talk much, didn't make his intentions known, but it was soul deep, this feeling that she just knew she could count on him, could trust him, to catch her when she fell. Luna would be furious with her, and the others would never understand, but she knew she would always trust him to protect her.


	13. Set: Blue, Theme: Loneliness

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Blue<br>Theme: Loneliness  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: December 30, 2011

Summary: The absence of the Prince leaves a certain Princess feeling utterly alone  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Season 5 (forgive me, it's the only season I haven't seen)  
>Character(s): Usagi<p>

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to http: / ablastfromthepast(dot)usagi-carter(dot)org / theme_challenge(dot)html (without the spaces)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_Loneliness is never more cruel than when it is felt in close propinquity with someone who has ceased to communicate" - Germaine Greer_

**smtk**

She stood on the balcony of his apartment, leaning against the railing while her arms were wrapped around her body as she fought back the cold that seemed to keep spreading internally. It had been literally months since she'd heard from him; he'd never contacted her after he'd arrived in America. She knew he was busy with school, but still she expected some sort of contact from him. Part of her was calm and kept reminding her that he was busy getting through classes so he could come home as soon as possible. The other part of her screamed in agony, the part that feared and remembered every second of every time he'd been taken from her over the years. She didn't want to even consider that his not contacting her had to do with this new enemy they faced. Deep inside, she knew, and the loneliness that had sprung up from being left behind was threatening to overwhelm her.

She'd wanted to be strong, wanted to show him that she could endure a separation; that she didn't need to be coddled and taken care of all the time. That was the fierce warrior of the moon in her. The millennia old princess craved her soul's mate with a desperation that threatened to choke her. Poor Usagi was trying to find a balance between the two, and finding she was fighting a losing battle. Every day that she didn't hear from him, a part of her died a little bit more. Her friends would surely be supportive of her, had she decided to tell them she hadn't heard from him. She had no doubt that Haruka would fly to the States herself and demand answers. But she didn't want to worry them, not when they had other things to worry about. And then there was Seiya.

Like all the other girls, she adored him, respected him, and was flattered by the attention he deemed her worthy of, but she felt horrible. She knew he was falling in love with her, and if this had been several years before…before Sailor Moon, before the Moon Princess, before she'd fallen in love with Mamoru, then she would not have hesitated. But she could not return his feelings, no matter how much he tried to be there for her. Her heart and soul forever belonged to one person, and no one would ever be able to take his place, no matter what happened. But bless Seiya's gentle soul, because he tried and tried, even when she had explained why it couldn't go further than friends.

Looking down, she saw him standing on the street, his head tilted back as he stared up at her. From this angle, he looked so much like her Mamo-chan. But reality was a brutal mistress and her heart shattered into more pieces before she returned her gaze to the full, too-bright-for-her-eyes moon. Usagi swore viciously to herself that when she and Mamoru became Queen and King, these long separations were going to be a thing of the past, even if it was an impossible dream.

For a second, she felt the flare of golden warmth in the vicinity of her heart, a tug on the link she shared with him, before it left her just as suddenly. Choking back a sob, she slid down the railing of his balcony and buried her face in her hands, knees drawn to her chest. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, this feeling like only part of a person. Without Mamoru beside her, she felt so lost and alone.


	14. Set: Gray, Theme: Name

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Gray<br>Theme: Name  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: January 7, 2012

Summary: What's in a name?  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Crystal Tokyo / Pre Coronation  
>Character(s): King EndymionSailor Pluto

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: www(dot)valhallaboard(dot)com/forum/index(dot)php

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to http: / ablastfromthepast(dot)usagi-carter(dot)org / theme_challenge(dot)html (without the spaces)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." – William Shakespeare _

**smtk**

He felt like he was losing himself all over again. Once again it was something he had no control over, but couldn't claim ignorance of the issue. In fact, he'd known for the better part of a thousand years that this moment would eventually come. Chiba Mamoru would shortly only exist in the memories of those who had known him. In his place would be Neo King Endymion, heir to the throne of Earth, consort to the Queen of the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity.

He had made the transition before, had found balance between rebuilding his life after the car accident and becoming Tuxedo Kamen and all the details that had entailed. He had accepted becoming Mamo-chan with an ease that he now found lacking. Becoming a husband had been a natural stepping stone in his life. Becoming King Endymion, though contrary to popular belief, terrified him to no end. He felt like he was losing himself.

Prince Endymion had been raised to be a ruler, to be a King, had been more than prepared to stand beside his beautiful Princess when it was her time to take control of the entire Silver Millennium. Chiba Mamoru was an orphaned child who had found it exceedingly hard to learn to trust his heart when it told him he loved a beautiful odango-haired blond. He had not been raised to be a King. Tuxedo Kamen was a warrior, a mix between the ancient Prince and the scared twentieth century kid. And he certainly had no knowledge of what it was to rule.

Why had he ever thought that he could do this? He couldn't do this; he didn't know a darn thing about running a country let alone the entire universe. Heck, he didn't even run his own household; his wife had taken the reins there and did an absolutely fantastic job of it.

"I think you just answered your own question," a husky voice answered, causing him to jump. Looking up into the mirror, he caught sight of the Guardian of Time leaning against the entrance to his walk in closet.

"You know, one of these days, you're gonna do that and I'm going to be in the middle of changing my underwear," he groused, watching her eyebrow raise as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not likely, did you forget who you're talking to here?" she shot back, her lips quirking a little bit as he grumbled. "Besides that, I've already seen what you got and getting another look would have Usagi killing me. I do not fancy having my Queen upset with me."

His face went bright red of the mention of the "INCIDENT" to which she spoke of. Too much alcoholic beverages, not having seen his beloved in weeks due to schedule conflicts, school, and work that had made him horny and add in a sudden urge to go swimming with Motoki and the boys had ended up in Setsuna getting a view of him in his birthday suit when she had come to collect him to bring him to a senshi meeting. And he cringed when he remembered telling Usagi about the whole thing. His beloved had been PISSED.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Not even the world renowned Neo King Endymion gets to escape the adventures of a misspent youth," she teased, outright smiling when he turned around and glared at her. "Are you alright?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he grouched, adjusting his tie and reaching onto the shelf next to him for his staff, which held the Golden Crystal atop.

"If you talk to her, you know you'll feel better," she continued, as if she didn't even hear him. "More than anyone, she understands what you're going through."

"I can't add my own fears to her already extraordinary ones. Her self confidence has never been her strong suit; I'm her rock. How's that going to look if I suddenly tell her I'm terrified?"

"She's your wife, as you are her husband. You are a unit, two halves of the very same whole. I can tell you right now, staring at you, you're feeling everything she felt, despite having had years to come to grips with it. She was fourteen when this was thrust upon her; you've always known deep down you were going to do great things," she told him, pushing away from the doorway and moving into the room closer to him. "I'm begging you, as your friend, talk to her. She came crying to me last night, because it got to be too much, and it broke my heart. She feels like you're pulling away from her, like you don't understand what she's feeling. You hide so well from her, Mamoru; that she doesn't know you feel just as she does."

His face darkened, knowing exactly what his friend was speaking of. "She doesn't need to be perfect."

"But for years, everyone's expected it of Neo Queen Serenity. They forget, underneath, she's a normal young woman who's afraid to fail, who's already spent many years carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders when she had no experience."

His shoulders sagged and he nodded, staring down at the staff he held in his left hand and watched as the lights caused the golden band on his ring finger to shine. The Senshi of Time was, as always, correct. His wife didn't care what his name was, she loved him just the way he was, and he should be sharing his fears with her, just as he should be letting her give hers to him. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked as he looked up at his longtime friend.

"Certainly."

"Get the others out of Usako's closet so I can have a few minutes with her."

A rare smile slid into place on Setsuna's face as she nodded, her long green hair swishing around her face. "I can do that.'


	15. Set: Silver, Theme: Desire

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Silver<br>Theme: Desire  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: January 15, 2012

Summary: Everyone's favorite caped hero ponders on his feelings for his beloved  
>Rating: M (adult situations)<br>Setting: Post R, Pre S  
>Character(s): Mamoru<p>

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: .

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to theme_ (without the spaces)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

"_A precious few are blessed with a love like ours. Even fewer have the strength, passion and desire required to make that love last an eternity." – Unknown_

**smtk**

He couldn't help but grin as he looked down at the angel sleeping curled against his chest. They were laying on the couch in his living room, the blinds closed against the setting sun. Her hair was spread over them like a golden cape, her face relaxed for the first time in days. His heart shuddered when he saw the deep, purple bruises marring the delicate skin beneath her eyes. As much as he loved those beautiful blue eyes staring at him adoringly, he couldn't begrudge her the sleep. After they'd seen Chibi-Usa off that afternoon, neither of them had felt like being away from each other; the need to recharge in each other's presence had been too much to ignore. She's called her mother and asked to stay at the Shrine that night, and thankfully the girls had understood their need for some time to themselves after everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

His arms tightened around her when she started whimpering in her sleep, his heart constricting with the thought that she'd be plagued by nightmares after everything they'd been through recently. Quietly he murmured loving words in her ear, watching as she seemed to smile in her sleep. With a yawn, he gently ran his hands up and down her bare back, reminding himself of the passion that had very nearly carried them away earlier.

Contrary to popular belief, he and Usagi hadn't taken their relationship to the ultimate level yet. Yes, they'd sampled some of the delights of a physical relationship, but they hadn't gone all the way. With their recent break up and make up still fresh in their minds, and Usagi's need to get comfortable with him again, they just hadn't gone there. But that didn't mean there wasn't a simmering tension from the desire they both felt building, making itself known every so often. His own need to reassure himself that Usagi was still his had been mounting since Demand had kidnapped her during their journey to Crystal Tokyo. When they'd returned from the park this afternoon, and had found themselves alone for the first time in several months, he hadn't been able to hold back from showing her how much he loved and wanted her.

They were both only clad in their underwear – him in boxers, her in light pink lace panties. Her body was tucked between his and the back of the couch, her full, gorgeous, unrestrained breasts pushing into his chest. He couldn't help but grin when he felt two diamond hard points poking into him. Even in her sleep, the deep seeded desire he'd pushed to the edge earlier was still affecting her.

He couldn't help but blush a bit when he remembered stripping them down before he'd been unable to keep from giving into laying her back on the couch and lavishing her chest, neck, and stomach with kisses, nips and licks. He remembered her arching into him, eyes wide as he showed her the tip of what lay ahead of them, when they were both ready to take that final step. It amazed him that what he'd thought had been an unbearable desire for her before paled in comparison to how much he wanted her now. Those feelings had only increased with the glimpse he'd gotten of her in the future, of the knowledge that they were going to marry and have a family, and in the face of the evidence of her growing maturity the last few weeks dealing with their latest enemy and their future daughter.

Part of him vaguely remembered how Prince Endymion had felt, the desperation and yearning that had threatened to consume him when he'd fallen in love with Princess Serenity and their relationship had been forbidden in the beginning. He knew from those memories, first hand experience in their relationship now, and the way King Endymion had spoken of her in the future, that he was prone to feel like he was losing his mind without being able to touch her, be near her, and to be able to look into those beloved orbs that shone with love and trust. Given what he'd experienced staying away from her because of the dreams, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Endymion had managed to bank his desire for her, despite his injuries, in the future. It had been akin to dying just trying to convince her he didn't love her anymore, he could only imagine how the King felt being cut off from his Queen.

His body tingled when he felt the velvet soft lips of his beloved begin to press open-mouthed kisses to his chest. Her delicate fingers were at his waist, feathering along the waist band of his boxers. Her touch inflamed the yearning he had for her, but the practical side of him knew that if he gave in again, they wouldn't be waiting until they were both ready, because he'd just carry her to his room and lose himself in her body. His hands brushed along her back and then up her arms, fingers grazing the side of her breast as he did. He felt her shudder and heard her nearly inaudible moan. He gently hauled her up so that their mouths were centimeters apart, his tongue reaching out to trace her before he began nibbling and sucking on her kiss-swollen lips. His arms crushed here to his chest and then he plundered her mouth. He felt her fingers tighten against his hips and her body arch into him, and knew that if he didn't pull back now, they'd go beyond what they were ready for. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he murmured against her lips, his eyes closed as he struggled to loosen his grip.

"As much as I want you," she whispered, wiggling her arm up and brushing her fingers across his cheek before moving his hair from his eyes. "And we both know it's probably best not to go there just yet."

He nodded in agreement and reached for his shirt on the floor, bringing it up to hand to her. His eyes were hooded as he stared at her. She was blushing as she reached for it, and then pushed herself up to a sitting position before she drew it over her head. He grinned when she snuggled into the material, knowing she enjoyed being surrounded by his scent. "Hungry?" he asked, watching her rub the sleep from her eyes.

She looked down at him, a new and exciting look in her eyes as she stared at him. "Yes."

He smirked and reached up to tweak her nose. "Don't go there, my control is stretched really thin right now."

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Usako?"

"Kiss me?" she requested, leaning down to him. Their lips met, meshed, and both of them moaned. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, love," he grinned, brushing her bangs from her face. "Want me to order take out?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?"

"Go on," he nudged her, watching as she climbed off the couch and headed for his room to get her clothes and then go take a shower. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but lay back for a moment and grin. It was amazing just how she stirred his desires one minute and then completely calmed him down the next. He sent up a silent prayer that she'd always be in his life, always be able to effect him just this way. Because he wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. Set: Black, Theme: Blood

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Black<br>Theme: Blood  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: February 18, 2012

Summary: Usagi has a little breakdown after the defeat of Nehelenia  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post SuperS  
>Character(s): Usagi  Minako

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: .

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to theme_ (without the spaces)

Disclaimer: I haven't seen much of SuperS, only an episode here or there, so I'm going on what I've read around the net. Don't freak out on me please!

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk  
><strong>

"_Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw **blood** in its defense." - Mark Overby_

**smtk**

She sat on the balcony of his apartment, her knees pulled to her chest and her face in her hands. The others were inside, celebrating their victory, but she couldn't seem to find the energy to join the party. Not with the memories swirling around in her head.

He'd been coughing up black blood.

For weeks, he'd been sick, been hiding it from her, or thinking he was hiding it from her. She knew better though, she just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She'd nearly lost him to their enemy, only this time it was because Elysian was being invaded and the Earth was falling prey to the Dead Moon Circus. He'd nearly died.

Again.

It was all she could think…again, again again! So many times, she'd had him ripped from her, and this time, should have stopped it before it had gone this far, before she'd seen the black blood clogging his lungs, zapping his strength….he shouldn't have felt the need to hide it all from her. And she knew why he had – she wasn't strong enough to handle this. She should have never been made Sailor Moon, should have never had the Silver Crystal given back to her, her mother never should have sent her…"Usagi-chan," Minako's soft voice called seconds before the Senshi of Love stepped onto the balcony, sliding the door closed behind her. "Talk to me, Usa."

The second the other blonde's arm was around her shoulders, Usagi could no longer hold in the sobs that she'd managed to keep at bay. She turned and buried her face in Minako's shoulder and let go, trusting her friend and teammate to not judge. "It's okay, Usa, it's going to be okay," the Senshi of Venus murmured, stroking a hand down the Moon Princess' back in an effort to calm her. "He's okay, you saved him, just like you always do."

"I failed him!" the blonde bunny moaned through her tears, her chest heaving. "I should have been paying more attention, he shouldn't have had to go through that!"

Of them all, Usagi knew, Minako always felt the deepest link with her when it came to issues involving Mamoru and their bond. It was part blessing and part curse for the former Princess of Venus. She had never let on just how much the bond between Mamoru and Usagi affected her until the Dark Moon Clan had come. The Moon Princess had found her friend sitting in a grove of trees behind Rei's shrine just before her and Mamoru's relationship had been mended, bawling her beautiful blue eyes out.

When Usagi had pressed Mina for answers, she hadn't expected what she was told – Venus had literally felt both Mamoru and Usagi's hearts breaking, felt the soul bond between them slowly unraveling. It was that news that had spurned the Moon Princess to make more of an effort where Mamoru was concerned; the fact that their soul bond had not corrupted and was still there had been enough proof that something else had been going on. It was no wonder now that Minako was the one who'd sought her out now that this crisis was over. Things had certainly been touch and go for the last couple of weeks for the longtime couple.

"I thought I was going to lose him," Usagi finally uttered, her eyes swollen shut from her crying. "I'm not strong enough, Minako-chan; I can't do this without him."

Usagi felt Minako shudder, knowing the leader of her senshi had been made aware of the black blood. "It's a good thing that you were never meant to do any of this on your own, ne? Usagi, your mother sent us here for a peaceful, new life, but she also took steps to make sure that if and when we had to be revived, that we would all be together, that we wouldn't have to be alone. We've all shed more than enough blood, sweat and fears over the years…."

The odangoed blond start laughing at her friend's mangling of another saying. "I think you mean tears, not fears."

"Those too," the leader of the Senshi grinned. "But what I'm saying is, we've all sacrificed a lot, and we've all been through more than any normal teenager ever should. How were you to know exactly how serious Mamoru-san's condition was when he kept so much from you? He shut you out, you couldn't have known."

"But I should have! He was suffering so much, and I felt the bitter edges of it all, but I should have known! Neo Queen Serenity surely would have recognized immediately something was wrong with her king, how could I not know something was wrong with my Prince?" Usagi argued, eyes clenched closed as the image of the blood he'd coughed up kept coming back, searing into her memory over and over again.

"There are a few key differences between you and your future self though." Usagi finally opened her eyes and looked at her friend expectantly. "She's been married to Endymion for a thousand or more years, their bond is fully complete – mentally, physically and emotionally – and she's got experience using the crystal and her own intuition, in prying things out of that stubborn man. You aren't anywhere near there yet."

"Mina…"

"Your bond is not complete. Until it is, you can't just jump into his head and heart and figure out what's going on, just like he can't with you. Give it time. Besides, no one expects you to fix everything on your own EVERY freaking time something goes wrong. Why didn't you ever tell the others? Don't you think that Ami-chan or Rei-chan would have been able to use their own special talents to find out what was wrong? Or at least narrow down and discard what it wasn't?"

Usagi leaned her head against Minako's, letting out a deep sigh that seemed to release the tension in her shoulders. "Thank you, Minako-chan."

"You're welcome. Now, dry your eyes and come inside and eat some of Mako-chan's cake before Chibi-Usa-chan eats it all. She is, after all, her mother's daughter with her mother's appetite."

Feeling a little more like herself, Usagi giggled and nodded, putting her hand in Minako's as the Senshi of Love lead her back into Mamoru's apartment.


	17. Set: Gold, Theme: Mourning

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Gold<br>Theme: Mourning  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: August 13, 2012

Summary: A sort of sequel to Regret. Mamoru finds himself secretly mourning the loss of Usagi in his life  
>Rating: T<br>Setting: Post Regret, Season 1 AU  
>Character(s): Mamoru<p>

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes: .

Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to theme_ (without the spaces)

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk  
><strong>

_For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: 'It might have been!' - __**John Greenleaf Whittier**__, __Maud Muller_

**smtk**

He listened with half an ear while Beryl and the wedding coordinator discussed options for the place settings for the reception for their wedding. It had been nearly three months since he'd proposed, and as excited as he was in the beginning about the wedding, he found he just couldn't drum up the energy to care anymore.

The days lately had been a nonstop gray for him, sorta like when he'd been a child just after his parents' deaths. He was listless, depressed, and he couldn't seem to focus. Lately, it seemed, the only joy he derived from his life was spending time with Motoki at Crown. And even that hurt like the dickens.

He was in mourning.

It had taken nearly a month and a half to figure out what he was grieving for, but once he had, he felt hollowed out even more. He missed HER; missed her laughter, her tears, her screeching, and even her comebacks to his insults; missed every last thing about her. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. He hadn't seen her, not once, since the day he'd announced his engagement and she had finally admitted her feelings to him. The girls would answer when asked, but even then he got the bare minimum out of them – she was okay, surviving, trying to be better in school. It was only when he talked to Motoki that he got true answers – she was a hollowed out shell of her former bouncy self. She never ordered milkshakes anymore, she trudged along the streets instead of running at top speeds, she barely ate, and her parents had even discussed sending her to a facility for help. Usagi was withering away and nothing anyone seemed to do helped.

So he was mourning the loss of his beautiful blonde angel not only from his own life but from everyone else's as well.

"Mamoru-kun, you're not paying attention!" Beryl hissed out, her fingernails digging into his forearm deep enough to draw blood.

He hissed in anger and clamped his fingers around her wrists, eyes narrowing as he stared at her. "Do not," was all he said before he heaved himself off the couch and stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him with a ringing finality.

Striding to his bedside table, he opened the drawer and then pulled the false bottom out, revealing a silver framed picture. He sat on his bed and looked down at the cerulean blue eyes staring back at him, his finger reaching out to trace the yards of golden, silky hair and he sighed. It was a picture of her and Motoki at the Christmas party the year before, a picture Reika had taken and given to him on New Years. He could remember the blush that had stained his cheeks at her comment. _"I figured you'd love a picture of the two most important people on your life."_

Shaking his head, he felt a part of his soul die. Any hope he'd had of making Usagi his had been buried when he finally decided to propose to Beryl, and it had been compounded by the heartbreak of her lakeside confession that same afternoon. She was the way she was now because of him.

He mourned the loss of his angel even as he understood it was his own fault that he'd lost her.


	18. Set: Yellow, Theme: Serenity

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Yellow<br>Theme: Serenity  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: September 3, 2012

Summary: Amid the celebrations honoring the newly crowned monarchy, Ami reminds Usagi that while the world may look to and judge Serenity, there are those who still, and always, see her as Usagi.  
>Rating: K<br>Setting: Crystal Tokyo  
>Character(s): Usagi, Ami<p>

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes (see my profile)  
>Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to my website.<p>

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years.

**smtk**

_God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference. – The Serenity Prayer_

**_smtk_**

She was the first of the group of thirteen to notice that their brand new queen was MIA from the ballroom. Of course, she couldn't really count Endymion or Setsuna in that count, as she highly suspected both of them knew exactly where Serenity was. Or rather, where Usagi had run off to. For weeks following the resurrection of Earth, Usagi had been both gradually maturing into the beautiful queen they knew she could be while simultaneously sliding backwards and becoming the irresponsible fourteen year old they had all first met. It was perplexing to say the least.

As she mingled with all of the guests invited to the ball being thrown in honor of the King and Queen's coronations, she heard the murmurs of those who doubted the Crystal Queen. Her logical mind argued that it was only natural for people to worry and doubt until they were proven wrong. The emotional, loyal Senshi and friend wanted to snap at them. No one but those closest to Usagi knew what she had gone through prior to awakening Earth. They hadn't been there for the endless battles – not only with all those who tried to take over the universe but all the normal battles of a teenager's life – maintaining grades, family issues, heartbreak, just trying to grow up into an admirable adult. These people had not seen Usagi perform miracles in all realms of her life as Ami herself had.

Shaking her head, she turned and strode away from a particularly nasty group of women, her mind reaching out to Mars, Jupiter and Venus first before stretching further to touch Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips when the ladies began complaining of feeling faint all of a sudden. The Senshi of Mercury knew it was due to Mars and Uranus' control over their elements as they simultaneously turned up the heat and stilled the air around the group of gossiping women. And then Ami had the satisfaction of watching Venus stroll past them on Kunzite's arm, the blonde woman the living embodiment of love and beauty.

Her eyes turned and saw that Endymion was dancing with one of the noblewomen but she could feel his thoughts reaching to her, asking her to see if she could head onto the balcony to see to Serenity. A barely perceivable nod to him and she found herself heading for the silk draped balcony where her friend was hiding.

Usagi stood staring up at the full moon, her body for once calm and serene, finally a mood that matched her name. It was in that moment, watching her long time friend, that Ami realized what had been bothering the blonde. She was finally, well and truly, Serenity. No longer would anyone outside of her closest friends and family address her as anything but that. The blue haired woman realized just how much her friend was mourning the 'loss' of Usagi in favor of Serenity.

"Hiding out here is only going to make it worse," she chided as she stepped up and wrapped her arm around Usagi's waist. "The gossip isn't going to go away."

"I know. The dignified queen is letting it all go; the scared twenty year old is wanting to run and hide and the tough as nails senshi wants to go in and moon dust their snarky asses."

Ami couldn't help it as she burst into delighted laughter, her arm squeezing Usagi tighter. "You have been spending WAY too much time with Makoto and Haruka."

"I know, I know," she grinned and then they fell into a companionable silence. "I just needed some time to breathe," the blonde uttered.

Leaning her head against Usagi's, Ami nodded. "I know. Usagi-chan, listen to me very carefully, okay?" Blue met blue as the pair stared at one another. "You may be Serenity to everyone else, but to us, you will ALWAYS be Usagi. I want you to remember that, always. The world may see you as the Neo Queen, but you will always be our best friend and beloved sister."

"I love you too," Usagi whispered, hugging Ami tighter before the two stood straight and proud. "Come on, we'd better head back in and save Zoiscite and Mamo-chan from the stuffy noble ladies they're dancing with."

Ami watched her in amusement as Usagi called the silver crystal to her, performing a minor glamour to repair any damage laughing or crying had done to their images. "Better?"

"Yep. Let's go," the blonde former Senshi enthusiastically called as she pulled her blue haired sister into the ballroom.


	19. Set: Orange, Theme: Evil

Just A Kiss Goodnight  
>Set: Orange<br>Theme: Evil  
>By: Usagi Carter<br>Last Revised: March 20, 2013

Summary: Usagi struggles to get past what happened during her captivity with Prince Demando.  
>Rating: M for adult theme<br>Setting: R Season  
>Character(s): Usagi  Mamoru

Author's Notes: Come and visit the multi-fandom message forums that I run with my brother and sisters – Valhalla: Home Of Honored Heroes (see my profile)  
>Author's Note 2: Okay, so, now that I've completed one from each set, I'm opening it up to you guys. If you want, PM me or leave in a review, which one you'd like to see next ;) Remember, you can view the list by going to my website.<p>

Dedication: To Ang, Baine, Alicia Blade, Loki, Lynette and the countless other friends, fans and authors who've inspired me over the years. And a big thank you to the following people who have reviewed: sailormoon0630, Haruka Minamino, wingedwolf1/FanimeGirl4Ever, tryntee13, TropicalRemix, Bin82501, fan 27 b, CharmedSerenity3, Squirrel holding a bazooka, James Birdsong, Lady Airly, AimlesslyGera, LoveInTheBattleField, Loki, serenityslove, and heaven85.

**smtk**

_How does one know if she has forgiven? You tend to feel sorrow over the circumstance instead of rage, you tend to feel sorry for the person rather than angry with him. You tend to have nothing left to say about it all.__ - __Clarissa Pinkola Estes_

**smtk**

She tried to suppress a shudder as she stood on the balcony of her beloved's apartment, dressed in only one of his dress shirts, surveying the city she'd figuratively, and nearly literally, given her innocence up for. Despite having told the others she forgave Demando for kidnapping her – he was under a spell after all - she still felt a prevailing chill running up and down her spine each and every time she thought of what would have happened had Tuxedo Kamen not intervened when he had.

By silent agreement, neither she nor Mamoru told the Senshi in detail what had happened, only that Demando had her locked in a room and was trying to sway her to be his. She had a sinking feeling that Minako and Rei had an idea, but neither had brought it up. She knew exactly what would happen if any of her guardians, and more importantly her best friends, ever found out the extent of what had happened, or what was in the process of happening when she'd been rescued.

Even through everything they had happen to them when facing Beryl and Ali and An, she had never felt the presence of evil pressing down on her as she had with this latest brush. Beryl and An had only wanted Mamoru to love them, and were willing to kill her to get him. The same could be said about Ail in regards to her, but at a lesser extent. She could fight against that, knowing that his heart was always hers and that her own belong to Mamoru through every lifetime she lived. There was just something so bone-deep chilling though, about Demando's attempt at raping her. And that's what it would have been; it went beyond obsession, beyond him wanting her to love him. She'd never seen Mamoru lose his mind the way he had when he'd arrived at Demando's castle. If she hadn't been there, he'd have killed the Dark Moon prince in cold blood with no thought to the consequences. And what scared her was, she wasn't so sure, deep down, if Mamoru shouldn't have, despite the common sense that kept telling her the Dark Moon prince was being controlled.

She wrapped the sleeves of his shirt around her tighter, her own arms closing around her body trying to push out the lingering essence of what she knew was true evil. She quietly wondered if this is how Mamoru felt each time he'd been made a target of an amorous villain they had to face.

She had never once given thought to sharing her body with anyone other than her beloved. She had always considered the giving of that part of her, that once in a lifetime part of her, to only person. To nearly have it ripped away from her while she was being controlled by someone was horrifying. It was such a special part of any young woman's life, and to know that Demando had not cared whether or not he was her choice was scary and heartbreaking. It was the first time since she'd become Sailor Moon where she'd actually felt fear for her own well being.

"Usako?" his strong baritone was soft, as if he felt she'd flee if he scared her. She knew he was feeling incredibly guilty about having not been able to stop her from having to experience what she had. From the moment they left the castle and returned to the Crystal Palace he'd been watching like a hawk. She blushed a little when she thought of the kiss they'd shared when they'd landed. It was the first time he'd so blatantly displayed his fierce desire for her, and she knew it had been compounded by the fear he'd felt at possibly losing her to Demando.

"Part of me forgives him for it, because he's not acting himself. You heard King Endymion…" she trailed off, remembering the private conversation that they'd had with Mamoru's future self after they'd returned to the Crystal Palace. "But a larger part of me still cannot fathom the pure, sinister evil it takes to force oneself on another person in that way."

Mamoru reached out and pulled her back to his chest, his arms closing around her as he fervently thanked the Gods for sparing her of knowing that type of horror. It was one of the things about her he'd always vowed to protect – her pure and innocent outlook on the world– but he'd come very close to breaking that vow when Demando had taken her. He could only imagine the fear she'd felt when she'd realized just what the white haired prince had had in store for her. He bit his lip hard to keep his rage at bay; Usagi should have never had to lose that part of her innocent nature, should have never had to know exactly what people were capable of. "I'm so sorry, Usako," he murmured, his lips at her ear, his arms squeezing her waist and hugging her to the front of him tightly.

He reared back when she spun around in his embrace, her arms sliding around his neck as she buried her face in the side of his neck. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. You saved me, from a fate I fear might have been worse than death," she told him softly, showing him a side of her he very rarely saw, and only then in moments when they were alone. "I want my first time to be with you; it's always been and always be only you."

"Usako…" he was left utterly speechless. On an intellectual level, he'd know that; maybe even on a deeply emotional one too, but to hear her say it out loud, it filled his heart to bursting. "I love you."

She pulled back, her serene, somber expression from early fading away to be replaced by a smile so bright it reminded him of the sun. "I love you too. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, Beloved."

"Take me inside and make love to me?" She shook her head and placed a finger over his lips to stop the protest she knew was coming. "I know you think it's rash to ask right this moment. I know you think I'm not old enough yet to make that decision, but Mamo-chan I know deep inside, I need this, need you, right now. I want to know that I, of sound mind and body, gave you a part of me I can't ever take back, nor would I ever want to take back. You already have my heart and soul, I want you to have my body too…" she trailed off.

Even if she'd let him verbally argue, the look in her eyes shot down every excuse and reason he could come up with for why this was a bad idea. The strongest weapon against any evil, no matter how dark, was the light and purity of love. He wanted nothing more than to banish he darkness and evil that still lingered around her purity. She was asking as an adult, a woman in love, for him to join her. He could see, just from the look in her eyes that she'd been thinking about this before recent events, but that those events had just cemented her own choices and reasoning. Wordlessly, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms, before carrying her into his bedroom through the sliding glass door.


End file.
